


𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐞𝐥 𝐨𝐟 𝐦𝐮𝐬𝐢𝐜

by quackeroos



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), peter parker - Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Holland, F/M, Hurt Peter Parker, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Reader Insert, Teen Peter Parker, peter parker x reader - Freeform, peter parker x you - Freeform, xreader fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quackeroos/pseuds/quackeroos
Summary: 𝙥𝙚𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙞𝙨 𝙚𝙣𝙩𝙧𝙖𝙣𝙘𝙚𝙙 𝙗𝙮 𝙖 𝙫𝙤𝙞𝙘𝙚 𝙛𝙧𝙤𝙢 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙢𝙪𝙨𝙞𝙘 𝙧𝙤𝙤𝙢. 𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙝𝙚 𝙝𝙖𝙨 𝙩𝙤 𝙙𝙤 𝙣𝙤𝙬 𝙞𝙨 𝙛𝙞𝙣𝙙 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙖𝙣𝙜𝙚𝙡 𝙤𝙛 𝙢𝙪𝙨𝙞𝙘.
Relationships: Peter B. Parker & Reader, Peter B. Parker/Reader, Peter Benjamin Parker & Reader, Peter Benjamin Parker/Reader, Peter Parker & Reader, Peter Parker/Reader, Tom Holland (Actor)/Peter Parker/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Peter peeked at the halls to see if there was anybody in it. School just ended a few hours ago, and it was the perfect time to make more web fluid without being interrupted. He casually exits the lab and closes the door, adjusting the straps of his backpack after.

On the way to the exit, he hears a voice echoing throughout the halls, it was coming from the music room. Curious, he takes a peek through the little window on the door. A girl sat by the piano, her back facing him. She wore the school's sweatshirt and her hair covered the side of her face perfectly. She played a tune that wasn't very familiar to him, yet Peter enjoyed it how calm it made him feel.

He observed her how graceful her hands were on the keys and how it turned intense when it got to the middle of the song. She ended with a soft note and she let her shoulders loose. The girl brings back up her arms and starts to play another song. The melody was already entrancing and it made him feel like he was in another world. And the moment he heard her voice, made Peter feel like she was there with her in that other world. _"Or how the world can seem so vast, On a journey to the past."_

Peter took out his phone and opened his camera, taking a video while he watched her. I the middle of the song it started to go upbeat, then slow. He could feel the emotion she was pouring out through the song and somehow he felt like she already knew her by it. " _Yes, let this be a sign, let this road be mine. Let it lead me to my past. And bring me home, at last!"_

Y/n sustained the last note as long as she could and she stopped with a huge intake of air. She breathed heavily and rested her hands on her lap. She could feel herself shaking a bit from all the adrenaline, and it felt good. She felt relieved after letting out the feelings she'd been bottling up for a few hours. Music was her way of venting out, sometimes it would also be for expression.

A lot of feelings whirled around her and it made her sick the whole day. Anger, sadness, joy, fear, regret and the likes. Y/n eyed the keys once again and plays one note as her eyelids closed. She brings her arms back up again, playing the instrument for the third time. She starts playing the song with its normal tempo, then gradually, it becomes slow, and making it in her own version. Normally, the song was supposed to feel happy and vibrant, but the one y/n was playing was entirely different. Her mother first taught her the song at the age of nine.

Years ago, Y/n would only play the song when her parents would request it or when they would celebrate a special occasion. But today, she felt the need to play it in memory of her mother.

The sad melody of y/n's rendition of 'Married Life' continued, and Peter still stood at the door holding up his camera. He couldn't understand why, but he felt like his heart tugged at every note she played. The song reminded him of his late Uncle Ben. The aura around her had changed, and it was affecting Peter in ways unimaginable. It was like he was trapped in a trance.

She felt like she wanted to cry, but y/n was way pass that. Although it was sad, it made y/n feel happy. Memories of the past came flooding back and a small smile forms on her lips, eyes still closed. At the end of the song she opened her eyes and her view was full of color again. Y/n closes the piano and picks up her bag. Her head instinctively looks up and eyed the door. She could've sworn she heard something drop and echo outside.

Peter hid behind the wall, holding his phone close to his chest. His enhanced senses told him that someone was coming, and so out of instinct, he climbed up and hung from the ceiling. Y/n looked out of the music room and glanced left and right. Seeing that the coast was clear, she immediately leaves the room and rushed towards the doors of the school.

Peter had watched her leave the school, his eyes followed her with admiration. He slowly gets down from the ceiling and landed without a single noise. His feet leads him to follow her out of the door, and he did. He pushed it open and the view of the Queens and the school gates greeted him. He looked out and glanced in every direction, but the girl was nowhere to be found.

Peter sighs and takes out his phone in disappointment. He opened his camera roll and played the video. The familiar melody of the piano earlier had gotten stuck in his head and along with the voice of the unknown girl. He watched with a smile, his heart beat matching with the tempo of the song.

"An angel of music."


	2. 𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐞𝐥 𝐨𝐟 𝐦𝐮𝐬𝐢𝐜 (𝑝𝑡. 𝑡𝑤𝑜)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝙨𝙝𝙚 𝙞𝙨 𝙛𝙤𝙪𝙣𝙙.

Peter walked home with his earphones plugged in. He played the video on repeat and the song was starting to get attached in his head. As he unlocked the doors to his shared apartment with May, he takes out one earphone to see if she was home. "May?" he called out. No reply.

He made his way towards his room and jumped on his bed, slightly bouncing as he landed. A sigh makes its way towards his lips. He took out his phone again and played the video. Her voice played through his earphones. It was soft and smooth like silk. Some parts of her singing were powerful, like the time she was belting out in the end.

He liked listening to it over and over again. It was like he was under some spell, although he doesn't exactly believe in those kinds of things that much. Peter couldn't stand it. He wants to meet her. He _had_ to meet her. And so he went out and tried to find her through the help of his best friend, Ned.

"No shit, she sounds great dude!"

"Great? Ned, she sounded heavenly!" Ned rolled his eyes at his friend's praise. He was happy for him that Peter had finally gotten over Liz. It was good he found someone.

"Ned, you have got to help me find her." He points to his phone. He sighs hesitantly.

"Uh- I don't know Pete. I'm not really the type to go search for some girl's profile."

"Come on, I'm only asking you this one time Ned. Please? You're my guy in the chair!" Peter's hands clasped together and his eyes softened, pleading. He was desperate, yes. Ned can also see it. But he couldn't help but also wonder who the mysterious girl in the video is, and why did her performance affected Peter so much. Sighing he nods. "Alright."

And so, the search began. The duo first went to their group of friends, asking about the mysterious girl playing the piano.

"Nope. Not a clue." MJ replied before going back to her book. Ned turned to Betty and she took a closer look. "She looks familiar...." The blonde trails off. She starts to mumble to herself now, a number of names slipping from her mouth. "So? Do you know her?" Peter asks.

"Sorry, Peter. I've seen her before, really! But it's kinda hard to keep track of all the names here in school. Try looking for her bag, maybe you can find her." Peter did. In every class he looked out for a black backpack with the little bottle cap keychain of a corgi and a music note attached to it. Still, no sign. This went on for two days. He even stayed late and waited for the girl to play in the music room. No one came.

"This is hopeless!" Peter shouted to no one in particular, a little frustrated. MJ gave him an odd look before putting down her book. "Peter, seriously, I think you're being a little over dramatic. Maybe this girl isn't real."

Ned and Betty, who was seated across from them agreed with her. "She's right, Pete. I mean, what if the universe doesn't want you to meet her? Or something like that..." Peter lets out a huff. Should he give up?

"I'll go ahead guys. Need to review for History." The boy picks up his tray along with his backpack. "I'll be in the library if anybody needs-" When he turned around, his body crashed into another. Peter regained his balance but the other fell straight down to the floor, milk spilling on the girl's shirt

Peter's head went into an alarmed state. He immediately bent down to help her gather up her things and the tray that had fallen down with her.

For the past few days, Peter's senses have been failing him. This wasn't like him. Maybe it was the cause of his failed search for the girl. _Dammit Peter!_ he cursed himself. "I am so sorry!" He apologized, helping the girl stand up to her feet. She dusts herself off before meeting his eyes. "Yeah no problem. Just watch where you're going next time." She says rather calmly.

Peter took this chance to examine the girl. Earphones on, a zip-up hoodie over her red tank top, simple jeans and boots. It was casual, but it her sense of fashion fitted her perfectly.

"Uhm, hello?" Peter snapped back into reality, blinking once, twice to get his thoughts back together. He only then realized he had been staring at her for too long. "Sorry!" he immediately turns away.

The girl chuckles softly. "It's fine. No harm done. Thank's for helping me by the way."

"Yeah! S-sure no problem!"

"Well, see ya. I guess?" She gives him a tight lipped smile before adjusting the strap of her backpack and walking away. Peter's eyes followed her until she exits through the cafeteria doors. He turns back to Ned, Betty and MJ, all of them having the same facial expression. (except for MJ who seemed a little unfazed, but her eyes says it all.) "What?" Peter asked.

"Dude! That's her! The girl from the video, it's her! She's got the keychain on her bag!"

Eyes wide and heart racing, he yelled out. "WHAT?!" Peter swiftly grabs his bag and runs towards the cafeteria doors, pushing through it and the crowd in the hallways. "Go get him bro!" He hears Ned yell from their table before the doors closed.

He looked around, left and right. The crowd grew bigger when the bell rung to signal the end of lunch time. By this time, Peter was starting to panic. He could see the familiar mop of h/c hair and hoodie. She was only a few feet away, but she was moving further, making the distance between them wider, and the growing crowd was another obstacle in the way.

Almost losing hope, an idea came into the boy's mind. He scrambled to his pockets in search for his phone. Once he got a hold on the mobile device, he looked around for something to amplify it's speaker. He finds a nearby cheerleader holding on to her megaphone and politely asks to borrow it for a while, and thank goodness she did.

Peter cuts through the sea of people, trying to reach her as fast as he could. When he couldn't anymore, he takes his phone, plays the video and amplifies the speaker through the megaphone.

The beautiful melody of the piano plays.

**_"Heart don't fail me now, courage don't desert me. Don't turn back now that we're here."_ **

And once she heard it, she stopped in her tracks.


End file.
